Sibling Rivalry
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Midorima may not know much about love but if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that you were NOT supposed to fall in love with your younger sister's crush. MidoKuro


Sibling Rivalry

Plot: Midorima may not know much about love but if there was one thing he was sure of, it was that you were NOT supposed to fall in love with your younger sister's crush. MidoKuro

Pairing: Midorima x Kuroko

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all!

AN: Midorima-kun is a tsundere and he has a sister. I wanted to use those pieces of information in a story.

I only recently came back to reading stories in the KuroBasu fandom and found a fic a bit like this one. I felt bad for my lack originality :( Sorry! I didn't mean it.

But anyways, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Start of Story.**

_My dear Cancers..._

Midorima was never one for wasting time. He made sure to schedule everything and make sure that things went according to plan. His room and belongings were arranged in a neat manner that enabled him to work quickly throughout the day.

There was never a single object out of place. If there was, Midorima would always blame his sister (and his '_friends_' who would always come to his house uninvited)

Even in his physical attributes, he was organized and had a well balanced diet. He ate properly, exercised everyday through jogging every morning and through his club activities so his body was fit and he made sure that his hair was kept neatly.

That is, until his sister messed it up during breakfast.

He never failed to complete his requirements (He almost missed the deadline for his English report though. His sister had used them for her drawings)

That was how he lived life until he reached Middle School.

His first year changed when certain people were shoved forcefully into his life. (He was forced to refer to them as…..'_friends_')

Fortunately, after a few months of being around those crazy clowns, he finally got used to their shenanigans and the troublesome adventures that they pulled him into.

"Hey Shintarou-nii!" A spoon hit him hard on the nose, narrowly missing his glasses. He was painfully brought out of his thoughts. "You promised that you'd walk me to my classroom on my first day in Teiko!"

"I remember," Midorima replied with an annoyed sigh as he gazed at his pouting younger sister. "Now please go back to your seat and eat your cereal like a proper lady."

"Hmph!" The girl turned her back while she snapped her head, making her incredibly long green hair smack the face of her older brother.

Midorima just knew that it was intentional! That little devil was doing it on purpose.

"The only reason I agreed to that was because I needed to borrow your pink bunny stuff toy today. It's my lucky item for the day." The older sibling said as he pushed his glasses up.

"I know, I know!" The girl grumbled as she sat down with a huff. She stared at her older brother sternly before ranting out, "Honestly, I can't believe we're related! I would never believe in those idiotic horoscopes! They're all just a bunch of nonsense."

'_That's coming from the girl who reads those stupid tabloids and treats them like they're the word of God.'_ Midorima thought as he shook his head at the foolishness of his sister.

This was how they normally interacted. Shina, his sister, would start the day off by complaining about how he always borrowed her stuff toys and listened to Oha-Asa while he would either talk back smartly to her about her own quirks or just plain ignore her. Both would result with Shina making a loud tantrum.

As their mother would say, that was how they showed their love to each other.

If only she knew.

"….you even listening to me?!" He found a pair of ugly blue eyes glaring hatefully at him. "I'm very sure you aren't!"

Midorima took his empty bowl and turned his back at the girl. "You're not worth listening to at times, if you must know. And stop speaking so loudly." Cue the pushing of the glasses. "Your new classmates and teachers don't deserve to lose their hearing this early in the year."

"WHAT?!" Shina aimed a kick at the senior's face but her flying ankle was grabbed by Midorima's taped fingers who casually threw her over to the nearby couch.

He mentally thanked his Spartan captain for the torturous training. It had greatly enhanced his reflexes.

The green haired shooter chastised the girl. "If you're going to do things like that, you better wear some shorts below your skirt! Would you like your classmates to get a glimpse of the ends of the earth hidden there? Honestly, you don't act like a respectable young lady at all."

"Whatever," Shina waved her hand casually as she stood up from the cushioned seat and straightened up her skirt. "Nice to know you care, nii-san."

"Tsk, I don't." Midorima grouched as he threw his sister's bag at Shina's face. All the things she needed for school were there. Her books, notebooks, pencil case (complete with 3 pencils, two erasers, 2 red, black and blue ball pens and a liquid eraser as well), coloring materials and her bento was there too. "Well what are you waiting for? Finish your food and brush your teeth so we can get to school already! I want to be early so I could get the good seats."

"Humph!" A pink bunny stuff toy was thrown at him in response.

And indeed, that was how they showed their love.

* * *

_You will find..._

"Well this is a first." The third year Middle School student commented idly as his green eyes gazed at his sister. "You actually tied your hair into a bun and kept it fixed."

"And it won't be the last." The freshman proclaimed proudly as she looked at the pocket sized mirror again. "I need to look my finest after all."

"Hn," The two started to walk to their school in silence. Every so often, the senior would catch his sister giggling in excitement as they went their way. Accompanying those annoying giggles were flying pink hearts that were sparkling so bright that it caused him to squint due to the glare in his eyeglasses. What exactly was this girl so excited about?

_Swoosh~_

A fairly strong gust of wind came which caused the branches of the cherry trees that surrounded them to drop some beautiful pink leaves. They swayed and took their time in falling.

'_Pretty…'_ Midorima thought to himself as his eyes followed one of the leaves.

"Oi, Midorima!" A gruff and slightly drowsy voice called out from behind him. "Do we have training today?"

"No we do not, Aomine." The green haired boy responded as he grabbed a pocket book from his bag and hit the dark skinned teen on the head. "Didn't you receive the – _don't stare_ at my sister like that, it's disgusting – text Momoi sent last night?"

"Forgot it at the gym." The ace snapped as he blocked his head from the attack of the pocket book. "And I wasn't staring at her, she's too flat."

As Shina glared daggers at him, Aomine couldn't help but think how similar both siblings were alike in terms of showing emotions.

"Best case scenario is that Akashi found it and threw out the window. The worst case scenario is that he is holding it hostage." The taller boy concluded, noticing that his sister left them to catch up with some friend of hers that were walking nearby. Smart choice. "He would only do that if you kept certain things hidden in that gadget of yours which you probably did."

"GAH! That damn guy!" Aomine smacked his head in irritation while Midorima simply tsked at him and continued walking.

"You shouldn't blame him for using this opportunity that you just so happily left against you." The other muttered as he opened the book he used to hit his batch mate. "Weren't you the one who blew up his group's project for Science the other day? It was a miracle that they managed to get it all back together before sensei came in."

"That wasn't completely my fault! Kise had a hand in it too!"

"Whatever you sa - OOMPH!" He had suddenly collided with someone and his glasses fell off. Midorima stepped backwards to regain his balance before looking around for it. Aomine's dark blue eyes widened, wondering what the heck caused his classmate to lose his composure.

"I apologize for bumping into you," A monotone voice spoke out in front of him. There was a blurry figure that was handing him his glasses. Once he accepted it, the stranger disappeared.

"Did you see that person?" Midorima asked as he put on his glasses.

"Person? What person?"

"You know, the one I bumped into?"

"I didn't see anyone!" And with that, the two friends continued walking as though nothing ever happened.

If only Midorima knew that this was what pushed the rock off the hill and made it roll.

And roll.

And roll.

* * *

_something that will change your world..._

"Midorima-kun, would you mind doing me a favor?" A teacher requested as she approached the young boy during club period. There was no basketball practice today so most of the members either left school already or were attending other the clubs that started earlier than basketball.

"It's alright, ma'm." The boy stood up as he pushed his glasses. "What is it that you need?"

"I will not be able to attend to my students at the Literary Club today so please hand these to one Kuroko Tetsuya," She gave him a slightly large stack of written papers. "These were written by the club members last week and I have just checked the spelling and grammar. They have to rewrite it and then submit it. These need to be done by next week so that I can submit this to the school magazine."

"He should be in class 1-B right now." '_The same class as my sister.' _Midorima mentally noted.

"Alright, sensei." After the woman bowed in gratitude, the tall boy jogged towards the classroom which happened to be a floor below. He went down the stairs quickly, made a turn and finally reached his destination.

He knocked the door thrice before opening it, "Excuse me, is there a boy named Kuroko Tetsuya here?"

The few students that were still in the classroom (thank god Shina left already) looked amongst themselves.

"Wasn't he here just a while ago?"

"Yeah, wait sempai! I'll just look if he went down again to get some extra rags – "

Suddenly, an icy blue haired boy appeared before them whilst waving his hand. "No, I'm still here. See? I already got those rags and finished cleaning the board."

"WOAH!" One of them fell backwards in surprise. Luckily, Kuroko grabbed the boy's arm before he could collide with the ground.

"Honestly, you should do something about that." A brunette chuckled as he patted the bluenette's head fondly. "You can give someone a heart attack."

Kuroko ignored his teasing classmate and turned towards Midorima. "Sempai, do you need something from me?"

"Ah, yes." The green haired 3rd year handed the papers to Kuroko. He couldn't help but wonder if he had heard that voice before. "Your club moderator told me to hand these to you."

"Thank you." The boy bowed politely after accepting them. "It must have been troublesome for you."

"Not really." Midorima muttered as he turned away. Kuroko's eyes widened a little at that moment.

"Out of curiosity," The boy continued as he scanned the papers one by one. "Would you happen to be related to Midorima Shina?"

The older male nodded. "Yes. She's my younger sister. Was our relationship obvious?"

"Somewhat." Kuroko tonelessly answered before turning to his classmates. "I'll be off now."

The others nodded. "Sure! We'll finish off from here."

Midorima left the classroom and walked off, soon forgetting this little meeting since it wasn't anything special anyway.

* * *

_This thing you have to find is not easily noticed..._

"Where is he?" Shina whined as she searched all over the library. "I can't believe I lost him! What kind of future girlfriend am I?"

"...Future girlfriend?" Her older brother asked in exasperation. "Aren't you a bit too young to – "

"No! Love has no boundaries after all." She snapped back before running to the next hall, leaving the boy alone.

'_She still hasn't told me who her crush is.'_ Midorima thought with a frustrated sigh. His sister has been watching too many soap operas. It was bad enough when she started reading shoujo manga sometime in elementary but now this? Was fate against him?

Her high pitched squeals that sounded like screams of infinite torture echoed all over the house whenever she'd stare at the pictures she took of the poor boy who managed to catch her attention.

Hopefully the person she liked wasn't some douche bag son of a female dog that he needed to castrate. He still had his job as an older brother after all.

Not that she needed to know, mind you.

Midorima pushed his glasses up and started walking to the mystery section of the library. He might as well make use of the silent room while his sister wasn't back. He needed to rest his aching ears.

When he finally reached the section, he noticed a familiar first year at the end of the book shelf who seemed to be trying to reach a book far too out of his reach. He walked over to the boy and picked out the book he seemed to be so intent on getting.

"You could've used that foot stool over there," The 3rd year said as he lightly patted the boy with the book he had been trying to get for the past few minutes. "What would happen if you tried to do something drastic and ended up falling? You would've troubled the librarians and the other students."

"Ah, sorry sempai." The bluenette deadpanned quietly as gladly accepted the thick book. "And thank you for lending me your help."

"You were a rather pitiful sight to watch." Midorima remarked straightforwardly. "Others would've laughed at you if they saw you before me."

"I'm not that easy to notice but I'm still glad Midorima-sempai saw me first if that would've happened." Kuroko stated before grabbing a seat. "Would you like to read with me?"

The green haired student thought about it for a little while before reluctantly agreeing. "I don't have anything else to do anyway."

He could've sworn that he saw a faint smile on the freshman's face.

He was sure of it.

* * *

_So it might take a while until you really see it..._

**Text from Annoying Sister**

_Nii-san I'll be going home a little later than usual today! I got a date! He doesn't know it's a date but it's a date to me anyway! See you at 8!_

"..." Midorima was close to smacking his head in exasperation after reading the ridiculous text. Honestly, this girl...

While he was deep in thought, a chilled can tapped his fuming head. He blinked momentarily before looking up to see the bluenette staring blankly at him. He couldn't help but finch in surprise at the sudden appearance.

"Please avoid doing that." He snapped with an annoyed scowl.

"Doing what?" Kuroko asked.

"Appearing like that out of nowhere!" The third year scowled. "How do you that anyway?"

Kuroko shrugged, "I just can and here, you looked a little parched so have this." He showed Midorima the cold red bean drink and handed it to him.

"How did you know that I liked red beans?" The green haired teen asked with a raised brow. "Not many people usually get this flavor."

"Midorima-san once complained to me about her brother's weird tastes in drinks and food. Something about always picking out a dish that has red beans."

'_Figures she'd say that.'_ The older sibling thought as he pushed his glasses up. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." The freshman replied tonelessly before turning around to leave. Suddenly, the other stood up and grabbed the shoulder of his kouhai.

"...I can't just let you walk away after buying me a drink. I don't like owing people." Midorima proceeded to drag the boy out of the campus. "What's your favorite drink?"

"Ah, the Vanilla Milkshake from Maji Burger but it'll take at least 5 minutes to reach there and I have to meet someone."

"Quiet! I'll buy you two drinks if you shut up." Blank blue eyes seemed to brighten a little as he heard this.

"...Never mind, then."

* * *

_But when you finally do..._

"Nii-san!" Shina yelled as she came up the stairs. When she reached her brother's room, she kicked it open and pounced on her busy sibling who was studying. Emerald eyes glared in irritation at the Sapphire orbs that couldn't hide their teasing mischief.

"What?" The taller of the two barked out in a snappish tone.

"I'm just here to say that one of my classmates is here to work with for a project." She explained, finally getting off of the teen. "When you're done with your studying, don't do or say anything that will destroy my cute reputation."

Midorima simply rolled his eyes at his sister before gesturing for her to leave. With a grin, the girl hopped out.

_Ding Dong!_

"COMING!" Came the excited voice of Shina who was energetically running down the stairs. Shintarou hoped that it wasn't a girl that was just as loud as his sister that was working with her.

After a few minutes, there was a weird silence and then a sudden scream. In less than a second, the eldest sibling speeded down the stairs to see if there was anything wrong. Was the person at the door an armed robber?

"What's wrong?" He questioned loudly as he grabbed his lucky item (a metal rod) and entered the living room.

"Nothing!" Shina yelled back as she pulled someone with her. "I was just surprised a bit by my partner. I forgot about him being a little… unnoticeable at times."

A familiar bluenette came into his vision and Midorima immediately relaxed and hid the metal rod behind him to not cause an awkward or tense atmosphere.

"Good afternoon, Midorima-sempai," The stoic first year greeted as he bowed.

"Hello," He welcomed with a polite nod. "Kuroko."

"Oh," Shina cut in with a shocked expression on her face. "You both know each other?"

"We're acquainted." The emerald eyed boy answered with a cool expression on his face before he gave her a look of great vexation. Kuroko couldn't help but watch the interaction between the siblings with great amusement. "Shina, why on earth did you have to scream that loud? You not only disturbed a guest but probably the neighbors as well."

"Sorry," The girl mumbled as she looked down with a sheepish expression. "Did I scare you or something? Were you concerned?"

"You nearly destroyed my eardrums; of course I was concerned about the well being of my body parts." Shina scowled at him as he answered before huffing and dragging Kuroko upstairs to her room.

* * *

_Don't lose or let go of this thing..._

"….So do you understand now?" Kuroko asked calmly as he pointed towards the final step. He had been explaining to his classmate the same formula for the past hour already. And all he would get was a dreamy stare that was sometimes accompanied with a light hum.

Was she sick? He should have taken consideration of her current condition. She might not be too well enough to continue.

He was about to speak about it when suddenly, Shina squealed out.

"Are you dating anyone at the moment?" Her voice was piercingly high. Kuroko couldn't help but wonder if he imagined the slight groan of exasperation from the other room.

"No." The bluenette answered stoically as he gathered all the scattered papers on the wooden floor.

"Err...Ah...um..." The girl mumbled something quietly to herself with a blush. Her classmate tilted his head in confusion.

"Would you kindly repeat that please? I didn't hear you." Kuroko bent down, not noticing that the close proximity was making the girl even more nervous.

"W-would...would... You..." The girl gulped a little as her classmate leaned in closer to be able to hear her. "go...out with me..."

"To WATCH my brother's game in a few weeks?!" She finished a little bit too loudly causing Kuroko to move back quickly and cover his ears.

The bluenette titled his head in light puzzlement. "I…beg your pardon?"

"Would you like to accompany me to watch my brother's basketball game in a few weeks?" Shina asked a little more professionally now. Her face a bit straight with a strained smile on it. Her hands were twitching nervously. "I heard that you liked basketball from one of our classmate and I was thinking that maybe you'd be interested to watch."

The room was strangely quiet for a while and all hope was starting to deflate from Shina until it came –

"Sure." Kuroko replied tonelessly but with a slightly bright expression on his face. "I would be glad to join you to support your brother."

"Alright." She replied with a delighted smile.

Deep down, she squealed.

* * *

_Keep it close to your side and cherish it..._

Deep down, he panicked.

'_Why am I so nervous about him watching my game?'_ Midorima thought with a serious expression on his face as he tapped his pen on the table with an erratic motion. '_It's not like it'll be any different from before. I shoot, reach my quota, we win and then go home. Nothing new.'_

As he continued his emotional turmoil with himself, he didn't notice the door open.

'_I'm just overreacting. I'm thinking way ahead of myself. It's not like my sister will burn me if I commit a mistake which is highly unlikely since my zodiac sign will be no.1 on that particular day.'_ The 3rd year thought as he continued abusing his pitiful ball pen.

Out of nowhere, a pale and cool hand grabbed his left hand firmly.

"Is there something wrong, sempai?" Kuroko asked, scaring the wits out of Midorima.

"Please don't do that!" He yelled with his whole being stiffening at once. His glasses went slightly askew due to the sudden movement.

Blank eyes blinked. "I'm sorry for surprising you. I was just worried since you looked rather out of it while studying. It's why I brought the red bean soup your sister heated."

Once the warm bowl of his favorite food was offered to him, all signs of stress immediately disappeared. The first year couldn't help but find it entertaining when the usually serious sempai of his took the dish with his right hand while making a happy but serious looking face.

Only Midorima Shintarou could pull something like that off.

"….Sorry for snapping at you like that…" Midorima muttered as he stared down at the soup. Kuroko mentally chuckled at how awkward the teen looked.

"It's alright. I should've taken into consideration that you were preoccupied with something." Kuroko replied serenely. "You know, your sister told me that you have a game in a few weeks."

"Yes." Midorima intoned a little stonily. "What about it?"

"Would you mind if your sister and I came to watch?"

"I don't mind." He blurted out without thinking. "Just don't do anything ridiculous like cheer or yell like a bunch of monkeys."

"Of course not." Kuroko vowed tonelessly. "You do not have to worry about that."

Both didn't notice that Midorima's left hand was no longer holding the ball pen but Kuroko's hand instead.

'_There's nothing wrong with getting to know your sister's crush.'_ Midorima thought as he continued talking with the quiet boy. '_That was really all there was to it, right?'_

* * *

_Let it be your most sacred thing..._

"You know, Midorimacchi was acting strange today." Kise chirped as he wiped his sweaty neck.

"Doesn't he usually act strange with those weird lucky items of his?" A certain purple haired giant retorted/

"Sure I know what you mean but he did more risky shots than usual and even managed to score three half court shots."

"He also kept staring at the audience after every one of them." Aomine pointed out after drenching himself in the remains of his cold water. He started shaking his hair like a dog. "I couldn't see who he kept looking at while I was on the bench."

"It's probably his sister." Murasakibara speculated before munching on his chips. "He did say something about her watching today."

"I doubt that." Akashi asserted with a thoughtful expression. "I think it was the boy I saw a boy with his sister in the audience."

"Do you think he was just worried about his sister getting a date?" Kise wondered. "Sometimes older brothers tend to act like that."

Aomine snorted. "Maybe but that guy would've told that sister of his already if he was worried... which I doubt. Have you seen those two talk with each other?"

A familiar voice joined the conversation. "What are you people talking about?" Oh, speak of the devil.

As Midorima stared suspicously at them, Akashi spoke out calmly, "Nothing much. We were just debating on which would be a better punishment for Kise. It's either feed him to the fan girls or burn him on a stick."

"EHH?!" Kise cried out outrageously. "You can't do that."

All replied in unison, "He can."

"He wouldn't!"

"He would."

"You're all so mean."

"We know."

"Whatever then," Midorima picked up his bag and turned away. "I'll be off now. See you all on Monday."

As the green haired shooter walked away, his meddling teammates followed behind him with great curiosity. They stopped and hid from a certain distance when they noticed the teen stop and jump in surprise.

"What was that?" _Munch, munch._

"I don't know! I didn't see!" Aomine replied.

"There's a boy there." Akashi noted with narrowed eyes. "That's the boy I saw standing beside his sister."

"Wah? I didn't even notice him until you pointed it out." Kise sputtered in surprise. "He doesn't seem to have a very strong presence."

"SH! I can't hear what they're saying!" The ace grunted.

From where they were standing, they could see the two students chatting but they were speaking too quietly for them to hear. But judging from their teammate's relaxed stature, he seemed to be enjoying the conversation which was a very rare sight to see.

He wasn't even frowning!

The light blue haired boy Midorima was talking to took something out of the back pack he had and showed a roll of bandages to the older boy. The four Teiko students watched attentively as Midorima nodded nonchalantly and let the boy tie the bandages around his fingers.

"He never lets _anyone _do that!" Kise exclaimed, nearly getting a heart attack. "He always says something like "It will ruin my luck." or something but he let that kid do it!"

"Is it the apocalypse?!" Aomine shuddered.

Murasakibara stopped eating.

"They're obviously close." Akashi pointed out with a playful smirk on his face. He took out his cell phone and took a picture of this once in a lifetime sight. "Now we have something to tease him with when we come to school."

Before the others could reply, their attention was pulled back to Midorima who playfully wrapped the bandage around the bluenette's hair, making it look like a headband.

"….." The GOM was greatly astonished.

But the beautiful scene was broken when their teammate's younger sister came into the picture. They watched as the girl came in between the two, cooed at the shorter boy and pulled him away.

She just left her older brother without any thought at all and the bluenette who was dragged away didn't seem to enjoy his little predicament.

Midorima Shintarou simply shook his head and followed swiftly without a word.

"Though it is not good to jump to conclusions…." Akashi mused with a displeased tone. "I believe we all understand the whole situation now."

"A little talk with Shintarou is not out of the question no?"

* * *

_It can be your eternal lucky item for your whole life..._

"You should have told me!" Momoi squeaked as she squeezed Midorima's cheeks. "I could help you with this!"

"I don't want to accept help from you," The green haired teen drawled before pointing at the other four who were watching in the corner. "Or them for that matter."

"But if we leave you to fend for yourself, then your inner tsundere will take over and you'll never find love!" Kise argued as he dramatically sighed with Momoi.

"And you'll be even grouchier than you usually are." Aomine added with a grin. Midorima glared at the ace hatefully.

Akashi whistled lowly. "If you don't do anything, we'll meddle into your love life. We're doing this because we _care_." He stressed the last word with a small smirk.

"No. I can't do what you want me to do."

"You can't or you won't?" Murasakibara asked as he looked at the candies inside his bag.

"I – grrrr – won't." Midorima corrected himself as he tried to calm his emotions down. Having his friends know about this was definitely bad. He should've been more secretive about this! "This is something that will hurt her."

"It will also hurt this first year if you just let him go without a word." Akashi piped in with a serious expression.

"How sure are you that the guy likes me?" He brushed of all possibilities of the boy liking him in that way.

"Let your love take over and follow your heart!" Momoi insisted as she put her hand on her chest. "Everything will be alright if you do that."

Midorima sighed, "I don't know much about love but I'm pretty sure that people aren't supposed to fall in love with their sister's crush."

"They're not supposed to but it happens. You're a prime example of that."

"I'm just friends with him! Nothing else!" It was rare for the green haired teen to just raise his voice like that. This was definitely a very touchy subject for him.

Kise grinned encouragingly, ignoring Midorima's outburst. "If you're really not sure, then talk to the guy first before your sister. Hopefully whatever wall you built around your heart will break once you confess."

"You'll need a colossal titan for that - MMFF!" Aomine shoved a large marshmallow into Murasakibara's mouth.

"You make it sound so easy."

"Trust me, it's not."

* * *

_Just don't lose it..._

Like Kise said, it wasn't easy.

Everything was setting itself on fire.

Midorima had grown closer to Kuroko and soon enough, his sister found out about _it_. Their 'loving' sibling relationship was massacred, shot, beheaded and burned to the point that it was probably impossible to put it back together.

Shina fought back after she erased their family relationship from her mind and would shamelessly drag Kuroko away.

The blank faced first year would come back to him but it was like playing a game of tug of war. And sometimes in a game, the rope that was being tugged would snap.

Midorima could see it on the bluenette's face. It looked more tired and uneasy. He was probably affected by the stress that came with the atmosphere in the Midorimas' home whenever he had to come over and work with Shina.

He really didn't want Kuroko to break apart like his relationship with his sister did.

Fine, he'll admit it. He loved Kuroko.

But he also loved his little sister.

So for Shina's sake, he'll let go of the rope. He'll lose this game of tug of war for her.

It's not like Kuroko liked him back. Shina had a much better chance of making him happy anyway.

Midorima's teammates simply shook their heads at him and threw a basketball at his head once every five minutes during practice after he told them of his plan.

"What's with the look, nii-san?" Shina asked with a dark expression. Their relationship had become stony ever since she found out that he had fallen in love with Kuroko. He hoped that maybe they could at least keep the rivalry out of the house but no, it wasn't meant to be.

"Nothing." He replied quietly as he took a bowl of rice. She stared hard at him.

"...Kuroko will never like you." Well, that hurt a lot.

"Hn," Was all he replied before picking up the chopsticks.

"Why did you have to like him in the first place?" She asked scathingly. "You wouldn't have to let yourself hurt if you just ignored him like you do with everyone else. Was it because of me? Did you wanted to get on my nerves?"

"..." The older of the two continued to stay silent throughout dinner, making Shina fume even more.

"I _hate_ you." She swore vehemently. "And he will as well if he finds out."

"So stay out of my way, nii-san."

He knew what he had to do.

* * *

_If you do, you might never get it back..._

"It seems that this requires our divine intervention." Akashi observed as he watched the two siblings interact while on their way to school the next day.

"What are we going to do about it?" Kise asked, willing to help out.

"Yes! I'll even get Dai-chan to join in!" Momoi said as she pulled her childhood friend into it, earning a yelp from him.

"What's the plan?" Murasakibara munched on his candies as he asked this.

* * *

_But if you really cherished this object..._

"Midorima-sempai," The teen addressed looked up to see a gloomy (but stoic) looking Kuroko.

"Yes?" He put down the book he was he reading and turned towards the bluenette and gave him all his attention.

"Do you hate me?" The third year stilled for a moment.

"What?"

Kuroko looked away and continued with monotonously, "Midorima-sempai has been ignoring me for the past few weeks. I was wondering if I did something wrong and asked Midorima-san (Shina). She said that I did something bad and I was wondering what it was for a while until she told me."

"...Told you what?" Midorima asked.

"That you found out about...what _I_ felt." At that exact moment, the green haired teen realized it.

Kuroko liked his sister and he thought that he didn't approve of it.

Midorima could just cry right now.

"It's alright." The third year said quietly. "I don't mind if you and my sister date."

It was Kuroko's turn to be confused. "Excuse me?"

"Didn't you hear me? If there was someone I could trust my sister with, it would be you so there. You can do whatever – "

"It's not your sister that I like." Kuroko mumbled.

"You don't need to lie or hide it anymore." The older of the two growled bitterly, turning away. "I'm fine with it."

"Midorima-sempai – "

The teen snapped back furiously, "_What?_ I understand already. Can't you just leave?"

At that very moment, Kuroko stopped. He stared at his upperclassman's face before looking down. He clenched his fists and turned around. "Never mind. I'm sorry for bothering you."

And when the boy's presence disappeared, the room was quiet.

"Baka." A familiar female voice hissed.

"I'm not in the mood, Shina." Midorima hissed back without looking at the girl.

The girl shook her head and pulled the chair her brother was sitting on to face her. "Listen to me!"

"No! I'm tired of listening to you." The green haired teen had finally cracked. "Leave the room already."

"I won't because..." She bowed her head and yelled out, "I need to tell you that I'm sorry!"

An awkward silence filled the room until the older sibling eloquently replied, "Eh?"

"I was jealous alright? He liked you more than me!" Shina confessed with teary blue eyes. "I was the first one to meet him an yet he was more interested in you. I thought that maybe as long as you didn't return his feelings, I'd still have a chance but then I saw it. That deep adoration in your eyes that you always tried to hide."

"It just killed a part of me." The girl paused a bit to take a deep breath before she continued. "So I did the worst things ever after. I treated you as though you were my enemy instead of my brother and made you think that Kuroko hated you."

"...He also thinks that you hate him, y'know?" The girl laughed humorlessly as she said this. "You..."

Before she could even finish, her brother stood up and rushed out of the room.

"...have really scary friends, nii-san."

* * *

_it will come back to you..._

How unlucky for him, it was raining.

When he ran out of the house, he didn't notice the dark clouds so Midorima did not bring an umbrella.

Great.

_'__I can just go back home to get an umbrella but Maji Burger is just a block away,'_ The 3rd year thought as he continued to run. He just knew that the boy would be there. Drinking his Vanilla Milkshake. At this moment in time, he just couldn't think logically at all. All that was in his mind was to find Kuroko.

Not caring for his soaked figure, Midorima went his way.

That is until a pale hand grabbed his arm tightly, causing him to abruptly stop and almost fall if not for the hand that was holding him still.

A black umbrella was raised above his head and the 3rd year turned around to see the first year he was looking for was holding the canopy for him and getting wet himself. He was smiling faintly and a little sadly.

"Sempai, you shouldn't be running so fast in this weather." Kuroko whispered monotonously. "You might catch a cold or fall because of the slipperiness of the ground."

"Baka," The green haired teen took the umbrella from the shorter boy and used it to cover both of them. "You should take yourself into consideration too. You look horrible."

The bluenette chuckled a bit before leading the taller boy. "My home is just nearby. I also have some towels and a warm bath ready."

"...You knew I was going to run after you?" Midorima asked.

"I met five friends of yours while running out of your house." Kuroko admitted. "They told me to prepare those things and wait at Maji Burger. I took the opportunity to bring an umbrella because I didn't want to wait there and let you get wet."

His sempai looked down. "I don't deserve that after what I said to you."

"We _both _have committed mistakes. I simply assumed things without asking or questioning it." The bluenette pinched the cheek of the taller male. "It's something we have to work on."

And to make this scene even more cliche,

They shared their first kiss under the rain and shelter of a black umbrella.

* * *

_But not without a price of course..._

"So..." Akashi drawled with a victorious look on his face. "Won't you introduce us?"

Midorima felt a vein twitch on his temple but tried to hide his annoyance as he pushed his glasses up.

"Kuroko, Teammates." He gestured at the bluenette who bowed politely before pointing at the 5 smiling devils. "Teammates, Kuroko."

"Aren't we close enough to be friends, Midorimacchi?!" Kise whined as he tried to hug the green haired shooter. The teen shrugged the blonde off.

"Thank you very much for helping Midorima-kun and I sort out our problem." Kuroko said with gratitude as he smiled one of his rare ones. A very bright and light smile.

The Generation of Miracles looked at the boy in amazement before they stared at their ace shooter with wide eyes.

"You're so lucky!" The blonde yelled jealously as he hugged the bluenette tightly.

"Yum." Murasakibara said before gobbling on his food.

"You better not loose him again. He might get caught by one of us if you do." Akashi commented with a playful grin.

"To think that Midorima would actually be able to get a partner...like him!" Aomine laughed but stopped when Midorima threw his rolling pencil at him.

"Sooo cute!" Momoi squealed as she took the boy from Kise and squeezed Kuroko with her bosom.

"Well if you'll excuse us," Midorima cut in while pushing the cotton candy haired girl out of the way and took Kuroko. "I'll be taking my leave."

"Don't do anything suspicious alright?"

"WHAT?!"

**End of Story.**

**OMAKE**

"Shina!"

"At least let me take pictures of you guys when you're on your dates!" The girl whined as she tried to get her camera back.

"It's not a date, it's a friendly outing." Kuroko reasoned to the younger sister of Midorima.

He pushed his glasses up in annoyance before bending down and kissing the bluenette chastely on the lips.

_Click_

"YAY~~ Thanks nii-chan! I'll get going now!"

"If you show that to the others I'll destroy your computer."

**Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
